


Locating You

by aeternum_vale



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season 2, Reunion Sex, Rimming, akane is a wingman, anal penetration, before movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternum_vale/pseuds/aeternum_vale
Summary: If you asked Ginoza Nobuchika- a lot had changed. His hair was longer and he no longer hid his hardened eyes behind fake glasses. Worst of all, he had been demoted to an enforcer. The loss of his father and the abandonment of his lover, Shinya Kogami, had been too much to bear. Gone were the days of aromatherapy, counseling, and hue supplements. He had since replaced such activities with drinking more often than he cared to admit.





	Locating You

If you asked Ginoza Nobuchika- a lot had changed. His hair was longer and he no longer hid his hardened eyes behind fake glasses. Worst of all, he had been demoted to an enforcer. The loss of his father and the abandonment of his lover, Shinya Kogami, had been too much to bear. Gone were the days of aromatherapy, counseling, and hue supplements. He had since replaced such activities with drinking more often than he cared to admit. 

But some things remained the same. Ginoza still cared greatly for his dog, Dime, and held a fatherly affection for Akane Tsunemori. 

On this particular evening, the aforementioned sat next to Ginoza at a bar. She didn't drink despite knowing it wouldn't cloud her hue at all. Ginoza swirled the drink in his glass, watching the ice pieces collide. 

"...Noza? Ginoza?" Tsunemori's face was suddenly next to his, her brows furrowed in a tight knit. "Are you feeling alright? I shouldn't have brought it up..." 

"No. It's okay," he said, shaking his head. "I couldn't agree more that we should continue looking for Shinya Kogami."

He crossed one leg over the other and looked at her. She had matured in the past year and a half and she always smelled like Kogami's cigarettes. She said they helped her think. He found the scent comforting and the way she had become a hardened inspector reminded him of Kougami in some ways. He found it to be truly frightening and often worried he'd lose his dear friend as well. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you know something Tsunemori," he said at last. "If you know anything, tell me." His voice was desperate and he hated it. But he hated Shinya more for running off, failing to even make sure Ginoza would be alright. 

"With all due respect, Mr. Ginoza, you don't get to boss me around anymore," she teased. But it clearly hurt and he could see his own emotions reflected in her own. Akane's face had quickly looked panicked. 

"I'm sorry. That was cruel of me!" She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. 

Ginoza gulped down the rest of his drink and stood, placing a hand on her head. "It's not a problem inspector."

"Wait! I have a job for you," she told him, grabbing his arm. 

She placed a key in his hand and squeezed his hand tightly around it. There was a paper tucked there as well. "Please go look into this lead, enforcer Ginoza," she stated with as much authority as she could muster. There was an exchange of knowing glances but nothing said aloud. 

He nodded, smirking a bit. So she did know something know one else did. He went to the bathroom first and looked at the letter, tucking the key away. The sloppy scrawl made his heart jump. 

'Akane. Pass on to Gino please. Destroy after.' Below the simple message was a bunch of coordinates- longitude and latitude and a couple other numbers. He committed the numbers to memory, looked up the location on his wrist com and flushed the note down the toilet. 

The location was a ways away but going by car would cause an issue as he could be tracked. He wished his father's old motorcycle was still around, but Kougami had run off with it. 

Ginoza rode in a cab to a store near the outskirts of the city. From there, he walked to an older area that seemed almost pre-Sybil. There were few people and fewer psymatic scanners. He shut off his wrist com and headed for a dingy looking apartment building. 

He practically took the stairs two at a time all the way to the fifth floor. He pulled the key from his pocket and turned it in the lock. Throwing open the door, his heart jumped into his throat. He stepped inside, took the key from the door and closed it. He locked it quickly. 

There was a familiar form sitting on the couch, arms draped over the back. His heart leapt. 

"I've been waiting," Kougami stated. Ginoza swore he could feel his voice booming through his entire body. 

"Kou...gami..." His voice cracked with emotion as the other man, clad only in jeans, stood and stepped closer. Nobuchika swore it could've been a dream and if it was- he'd rather never wake up and face reality. 

Kougami's arms snaked around his waist in an instant. His other hand moved to pull out Ginoza's ponytail holder. 

Ginoza wanted nothing more than to punch Kougami and scream at him...but he felt so content by the gentle action. Chapped lips pressed to his, once. Twice. 

"So...you ditched the glasses," Kougami noted. A third kiss. 

"...I thought I looked better this way...I'm an enforcer now," he explained. 

Kougami chuckled softly. "Even the mighty must fall...And I'm going to bring you to your knees tonight. In hopes you'll forgive me," he whispered. 

"I won't forgive you that easily," Ginoza protested. 

Kougami broke his hardened character and leaned in, placing kisses on Ginoza's forehead and eyelids. "I'm sorry, Gino. I'm trying to find a way to break this system...so we can just...be like this. Always. Please trust me." 

Ginoza was taken aback. Kougami sounded so desperate that he knew it was the truth. He loosely placed his arms around Kougami's neck, resting them behind his head. 

Kougami shuddered a bit. The cold metal of Ginoza's prosthetic finally registered. "Ginoza...that's..." 

Ginoza stripped his shirt off and held it tightly in his real hand. "Hideous, isn't it? It happened when Masao- dad saved me..." 

"You're perfect as you are. It's just different," Kougami assured. "A lot is different...and I just want to appreciate your body once more."

Kougami leaned in and pressed his lips to the area where skin fused with cold metal. He kissed the area a few times, almost looking apologetic. Slowly, his lips moved upward to Ginoza's neck. 

The long-haired man shuddered softly as Kougami nipped at his pale skin. Kougami's tanned fingers traced Ginoza's lower stomach and chest, moving to brush softly across a one sensitive nipple. 

"Kou..." he whined breathily. 

"Hush," Kougami growled, "Let me appreciate you...Make up for lost time." 

Kougami's mouth moved downward. He flicked his tongue across one hardened bud and tugged softly at the other, rolling it between his fingers. Ginoza's head fell back and his mouth opened as he gasped loudly. 

Kougami's mouth moved just to the side of his nipple and he sucked hard, leaving a dark mark. 

Ginoza's head was spinning as Kougami placed make after mark on his neck and chest. Kougami's knee slid between his legs and firmly pressed to his erection, causing him to cry out. 

Kougami chuckled and the sensation of a calloused hand slipping under Ginoza's trousers and underwear excited him. He whimpered quietly as Kougami's fingers teased his manhood and his knee rubbed his crotch. 

"Shit...Shinya...I need you right now," he ordered. It had worked before. A dark chuckle in his ear told him that things wouldn't be quick and dirty this time. 

Kougami's teeth tugged at his sensitive earlobe. "Patience," he purred. 

With ease, he hoisted Ginoza's up by his hips and carried him to the couch. With an indelicate toss, Ginoza landed on the couch, sending plumes of dust into the air. He barely had time to blink as Kougami began working off his pants. 

"Gino...I want you to be on your stomach while I prepare you." His voice was gruff. 

Ginoza nodded and moved to his stomach. A soft, undignified squad escaped his lips as Kougami pulled on him, bringing his ass into the air. There was a soft snapping open of a bottle which sent excitement through Ginoza's body.

Kougami smeared a generous amount around his entrance, making Gino gasp and whimper. He looked over his shoulder, eyes hazy. Kougami licked a stripe up his inner thigh and bit hard on the roundest part of his ass. Gino moaned a bit louder but cried out as a warm feeling slipped inside him. 

"S-shinya...I told you...n-not like that,"he protested half-heartedly. 

In response, a pair of fingers snaked up his body and pressed onto his lips just as Kougami's tongue dipped inside him. His moan was muffled as strawberry-tasting fingers invaded his mouth. 

He suckled on Kougami's fingers, muffling soft squeals of pleasure as Kougami's tongue worked inside of him, lapping at him hungrily. Gino pressed his hips back in a desperate attempt to feel Kougami's warmth deeper inside of him. There was a dark chuckle as Kougami licked up his spine, causing him to grown at the absence inside of him. 

"...fuck," Ginoza whispered as Kougami extracted his saliva coated fingers from Ginoza's hot mouth. He wasted no time in pressing both fingers against Ginoza's entrance. 

"You've been playing with yourself here, haven't you?" Kougami growled excitedly. 

Ginoza's ears burned but he merely nodded. Another soft cry tumbled from his lips as Kougami thrust his index and middle finger in swiftly. He pulled them mostly out before slamming them against Ginoza's prostate. 

Ginoza pressed back once more, attempting to fuck himself on Kougami's fingers. All hope of dignity he had once had - left when he was demoted. 

"Tell me what you want, gorgeous," Kougami growled, biting the back of Ginoza's neck. He twisted his wrist and spread his fingers before adding a third. Ginoza's voice grew louder. 

"Stop messing around and fuck me, dammit," Ginoza managed through hot plumes of breath. The fingers inside of him fanned out, causing him to meek loudly. 

After a few more seconds, Kougami's fingers retreated and Ginoza groaned softly. He barely had time to think as his hips were grabbed and he was flipped onto his back with ease. 

"I want to see your face when you come," Kougami told him with a grin. 

Ginoza's cheeks flushed a bit darker. "Get on with it then," he whispered. His erection was weeping and almost painful. 

With no other warning, Kougami placed one of Ginoza's legs onto his broad shoulder and thrust into him hard in one quick motion. The position made him instantly collide with Ginoza's prostate, causing the man to moan louder than before. 

Kougami's hips moved slowly but deeply at first, assuring that he hit his target each time. Ginoza gurgled out moans and please for him to go faster. 

Kougami's hips stuttered before he began to comply. He adjusted Ginoza's legs, folding them flush against his pale chest and almost bending him up into an uncomfortable position. Kougami breathed in and all his inhibitions were lost as he began thrusting hard into Ginoza. 

The thinner man's sounds came out as loud hiccuping gasps as the animalistic man above him fucked into him harder than he had before. Ginoza tossed his head back as stars danced behind his eyes and drool ran down his chin, dripping onto his neck. Kougami's got tongue licked it up before immediately invading his open mouth. 

Ginoza gripped the sheets as Kougami sucked on his tongue and lower lip. Stars danced behind his eyes and his thighs burned from the angle of his body as Kougami drove into him. 

Sweat dripped across their connected bodies and Kougami grunted and growled above him. "Shit...Nobu...you're so hot...Im so damn close," he rumbled, voice huskies than normal. 

"Shinya," Ginoza managed to stutter out. One harsh thrust later and the two of them released in unison. Kougami continued to thrust inside of his lover, overstimulating both of them as they rode out their orgasms together. 

Kougami eased Ginoza's legs down and collapsed on top of him, still buried deep inside the other man. He placed a kiss to Ginoza's temple as the once-bespectacled man panted and whined, coming down from his high. His eyes felt heavy...so heavy. The arms around him felt like home. 

He vaguely recalled grumbling as Kougami began cleaning him up. But he was so tired and at peace...

He awoke in a bed, cleaned up and wearing oversized clothes. They smelled like Kougami...but he was alone once more, if only until next time.


End file.
